


depending

by bangelus9



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Ellie is determined to show that she does not depend on everything of her boyfriend .. but the girls just want to finish with the decoration





	depending

**Author's Note:**

> ah .. this story was written since Christmas but I could not upload it, I hope someone likes it

Abby is going to die of electric shock, and it will be Ellie's fault ... and only Ellie's. She knows it with the kind of fatalistic certainty of having known Ellie since they were children, and also because she is wrapped in about 8 o more strings of Christmas lights and Ellie still seems to think it is advisable to connect them, despite the refusal of all

"I'm going to die of an electric shock and you'll be the only one responsible," he says from inside his bright wrappings, "and everything will be your fault to be clear, why could not Nick help us with this, again? that's the men, right? "

Delilah, who is being very useless to stand there laughing and taking pictures on her phone, attacks her. "We are being strong women who can decorate their own home for Christmas. Right, Ellie? it's our first year of university ... we must show Nick and Tony what female power is capable of "

"Yes Dillah .. if I remember correctly I am the one of the inspirational speeches and it seems IMPORTANT to say that I am the one who is electrocuted to death !!" Abby replied giving him a fulminate look "Also ... Nick likes this house .. he has to ... Ellie's room is in this house"

  
"Abby" Ellie could not help but blush

"I think we should put the colored ones around the door, we do not need the guys in this ... Or in everything we do," Ellie says thoughtfully, in some kind of Christmas-related trance.

"Alright, I think you have to do this" Ellie finally gets rid of what she was doing with such a thoughtful expression and seems to realize that they are standing in the middle of several boxes of Christmas decorations outdoors with snow that threaten Start falling in the next few hours, and then do what you should. She does it better, which is to take charge. "Nick said he would be around seven, and the night will be over, so we have to do everything we can, as soon as possible."

Abby tries to keep her opinion to herself, but she does not have to when Delilah says "Oh, well, if Nick comes maybe he can help us out, after all ... He would never refuse to help you"

"I want our house to look perfect, the first year we make Christmas on our own," says Ellie, she looks annoyed and there is a very thin line between annoyed and really angry, Abby and Delilah sigh tired of not getting to anything and continue to waste time in a nefarious attempt to demonstrate independence towards the boys, which turned out to be turning in the opposite direction.

"I'm still not sure why the only person with experience in this can not be the one to help us, even if he does not live with us." Abby tried for the last time, however.

Ellie took a look at everyone around her, the same one that has managed to get everyone into all sorts of problems over the years.

"Girls, you know what I think about this, I do not want to trust Nick to do things for me just because he's skillful, we can decorate, and in the end this is not his home, it's mine, and I do not want to feel that I trust him for the things that I should be doing myself, I need to be able to prove to myself that I can stand on my own and not be a blonde dependent on his muscular boyfriend "

"Very good, you win!" Abby sighed rolling her eyes, Ellie and Delilah laughed and clapped animated. Abby snorted "But I want to make clear in my will and in any minutes * That Eleanor Bishop was responsible for my premature and horrible death *" Abby bormeo, the girls laughed

  
"No one is going to die ... we just have to stretch the cables ... and connect and ... Can not be difficult, right?" Ellie was not so sure about continuing to be optimistic

  
"If it were so easy I would not be disguised as a mummy with these cables!" Abby shouted at the disaster that enveloped her.

  
"We'll fix it!!" Delilah assured

  
Abby glared at her "It's not you who's under the attack of Christmas lights !!"

 

"Stop complaining, so we will not get anywhere" Ellie mumbled trying to stretch the cable lights

  
"Let me do it!!" Delilah shot, unrolling Abby but from the same impact she fell outside. on the garage floor and a lot of light wires fell on him

  
"Delilah !!" They exclaimed

  
"You're good?" a stranger approached them and helped Delilah to her feet "Did you hurt yourself?"

  
"Eh .. No, I think so" Delilah ran a hand over her head

  
"Delilah !!" Abby hugged her, pulling her away from the unknown boy

  
"I'm fine.."

  
"Do not give me scares like that again, girl!" Abby reprimanded him

  
"Struggling with the Christmas decoration eh?"

  
"and who are you?" Abby wanted to know, Ellie and Delilah elbowed him "Hey! That's it"

"Something similar ..." Ellie acknowledged, biting her lower lip. Maybe it was not a bad idea to wait for Nick, after all. Tomorrow would be another day to demonstrate the worth of women and their bruised pride.

  
"I'm Timothy ... Timothy McGe ..." He extended his hand to each of them "If they need anything ..."

  
"Actually Tim ... why can we call you Tim, right?" Abby put a hand on his shoulder "We need your help, this poor blonde girl who will turn pale and freeze in the cold of the harsh winter, needs all the help possible to show her boyfriend: a boyfriend sey and absolutely charming .. But with a big ego ... "this last Abby let go like a whisper

  
"Abby !!" Ellie complained

  
"She just has to show him that we can do this kind of empty stuff without him ... and since you're a man ..." Delileah ventured

  
"We were wondering if you, brave gentleman with a gleaming smile: could you help us? Yes? Please !! Please!" Abby jumped around Tim, who was just blinking with his mouth open

  
"Hmm ... yes, I guess." Tim shrugged.

  
"Cool!" Abby and Delilah exclaimed in chorus, Ellie snorted and entered the house in a dribble, as if it were a robot.

  
"You'll see when Nick sees our house !!"

"Tony is going to swallow your words!" Abby promised

 

* * *

Two hours later, when Nick showed up, the house was shining serenely and Delilah was more than worried about the electric bill while everyone else was happy.

"I'm pretty sure you said you could fix them up, you guys." Nick told Ellie once he kissed her. "And yet, I think there's an intruder in your kitchen."

"He rescued Delilah and it seems that there is a crush between them, Abby is very excited with him and her father's stories .. It's the Navy"

Nick raised an eyebrow in amusement and glanced at the guy McGee, Leugo turned his tencio to his girlfriend "Oh, yeah?"

Ellie nodded with a big smile on her lips "You're not the only one with travel stories from one place to another, Torres, you're being replaced," Ellie says, running her arm through his and leaving the kitchen.

  
"Then I must assume you did not miss me, not a little?" Nick kidding

  
Ellie released a light pout before stealing a fiery kiss "I was tempted to call you or go for you, I swear it was terrible" Ellie put her hands to her face, embarrassed

  
Nick smiled kindly, without any gesture of arrogance "Whenever you need me I will be for you, Bishop .. Even if I'm not," Nick assured him as he removed his hands from his face and preoccupied stroking her cheeks. "Do not be embarrassed to need me ... Because I do not ..." He leaned down leaving a chaste kiss on her neck. Ellie caught the arrow and rubbed against his incipient beard. Nick smiled against his skin

  
"Hey, lovebirds! Get a room!" Tony, the very special DiNozzo, shouted at them as he danced with his new girl.

  
"Shut your mouth Tony" Nick complained as he wrapped Ellie in a tender and protective slit, she left. totally flushed and fascinated. Nick kissed his head

  
"I love you .."

  
"And I to you .."

  
"Let's get out of here!!"

  
"Yep.."

 

 


End file.
